


Function

by hornyborbs (birdn4t0r)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Robot Kink, Smut, Soul Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdn4t0r/pseuds/hornyborbs
Summary: Mettaton decides to test a new function that Alphys added when she completed his body. He didn't really listen to what it was, but he does know that it's "private." He figures it out.





	Function

The robot sat on the silk bedsheets of his bed inside of his pink room with door locked and the curtains drawn. This was definitely a private moment, and Mettaton really did not want anyone accidentally walking in on him while he tested out the new feature that his best friend, Dr. Alphys had added when she finished his body. He smiled, bringing his hands up to his face. Finally, his body was complete. The thought of "his" body elicited a fluttering sense of elation within him. His body. He extended his leg and then hugged it, the sense of movement and position filling him with such glee that the fact that this position was uncomfortable didn't really matter. He had a body, his own body! He could hug his own self! He could feel physical sensations such as comfort and pain, just as other monsters could!

The thought of physical sensation brought him back to why he's in his room in the first place. The new function that he totally didn't listen to Alphys's explanation of. Well, not that it was very good. She was blushing and stuttering the whole time, so he could hardly understand her anyway and his mind wandered. All that he remembered from her explanation was that it would be a "new sensation" for him, and that it shouldn't be used in public. Well, a new function that he didn't know how to use. That was very helpful and totally not cryptic at all! Perhaps he should have listened, because there was really not much he knew about what it could be or how it could be used. Worst case scenario, he might even use it by accident during a performance! And if it were anywhere as bad to use in public as Alphys had said...well! Let's not go there! He shook his head.

Not knowing exactly where to start, he lay down on the silk sheets and started looking feeling around for any new, hidden buttons, switches, knobs, or compartments. Nothing on his back, nothing anywhere on his upper torso. Not his head, or his arms. That'd be a stupid place to put a "private function," anyway, he could bump something and accidentally trigger it in front of 5,000 people. Although, lacking any real idea of what this private function could be, he didn't really know where to look. He patted down his abdominal chamber, where his SOUL was kept. With his upbringing, he felt kind of weird touching his SOUL, and that really wouldn't be a "new" thing, anyway. A blush crossed his face. The thought of touching his SOUL...Well, keep looking. Can't be that! And no new knobs or anything, anyway!

He sat up and looked at the soles of his feet, and then berated himself. That's a stupid place to put anything! With the amount of time he spends on his feet, dancing and such, anything there would break! The word "sensitive" came forth in his mind, somehow relating to the new function. Yeah, it probably wouldn't be located in the feet. Logically, the legs would also be a stupid idea considering the amount of strain he exerts on them on a daily basis, but he couldn't help but be curious about them, anyway. Alphys didn't always make sense. He gently stroked first his ankles up his calves, checking behind his knees and then up his thighs for any hidden compartments. A shiver traveled his back when his hands grazed his inner thigh. What? Why the hell would a sensitive function be located there? A lot of poses involve the hip joints! He felt his thighs again, unable to replicate that chill. He nearly concluded that he wouldn't find anything new besides that on his legs, or the rest of his lower body, before remembering that he was still wearing his leggings. Well, besides cleaning, he'd never had any reason to take them off before, and there wasn't anything in his pants the last time he took a shower. But again, this would be a new feature, so there's no reason he'd remember anything like that, anyway.

He slid his leggings to his knees and was surprised at the contraption he saw attached to his lower torso. It appeared to be composed of silicon, sectioned with pink material and hearts on the sides, a line of pink material extending along the bottom from the base to the tip, which was a section of the pink material. Below it was what appeared to be a sack containing two oval objects. He wasn't entirely sure how he didn't notice this new addition, and summed it up to that he did, but forgot about it. What was this for? He took it in his hand and drew his fingers up the length, forcing a gasp up from his throat. The sensation that touching it felt brought quite a lot like when he touched his SOUL. He cupped the sack thing at the base in his other hand and rubbed along its length, feeling it stiffen in his hand. Again, it brought the same sensation as when he touched his SOUL, and it dawned on him what the new "addition" was. It was a penis.

"Oh my God...Alphys, you're such a pervert." He blushed and cupped his face in his hands, before taking his hands away when he realized had just touched his face right after touching his...after touching himself. He looked down at it. It was standing up on its own now from touching it, and a sense of shame filled him from touching himself, a result of his conservative upbringing. But at the same time...it felt really good, and he was curious now. Besides, he was in private anyway. What would happen if he were to touch it more?

So he lay back, took his dick in his hand and started rubbing his hand up and down its length. Immediately, a pleasurable sensation from between his legs began to flow through his body, filling him up and forcing a soft and unexpected "Ah!" from his lips, as though this feeling--ah this sweet feeling!--were attempting to escape in any way it possibly could. It stiffened further, now fully erect in his hand. He moved his hand faster, involuntarily arching his back and bucking his hips up as though the pleasurable sensations he got from this had a will of their own that was stronger than his! The pleasure increased as he kept going, as though it were urging him to continue by itself, the primal urge building up inside of him as though it were a creature that desired release, no, more primal than that, its basic evolutionary drive was to pursue release!

At this point, he was no longer rubbing just his cock but clutching his SOUL as well, pink fluid trickling from between his fingers with occasional spurts before dripping down and forming a puddle beneath him, beginning to stain his bedsheets. He panted heavily, and in what seemed like an endless crescendo of pleasure he didn't even have the presence of mind to register that he was dripping everywhere, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head as it just felt so good! The shame he felt earlier about touching himself now served to further increase his arousal, and a loud, gutteral moan escaped his throat as he reached an unexpected and beautiful climax, cum shooting through his fingers and dripping down his hand as he came.

The pink fluid from his SOUL was now spurting uncontrollably as he held himself, rubbing through his climax, his hips bucking involuntarily as he relished the intense pleasure that was more than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life with what little presence of mind he still had. His tongue was protruding from his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes, beginning to register his moans, punctuated by loud gasping as he came down from his peak, shuddering as one, final wave of pleasure forced its way through his body. He slowly became conscious of a stream of drool from his mouth, and that in his convulsions, he'd dropped on his knees, not to mention the huge mess he'd made on the sheets.

But even though his climax had ended, and he was slowly becoming aware of a growing sense of embarrassment from masturbating, and that he'd have to clean all of this up and has probably destroyed his sheets, the remains of his climax had left a sense of warmth in his body. And he was so tired from being wracked with so much pleasure that he didn't really care all that much in that moment. His body felt so heavy, and the bed, despite being covered in his own fluids, felt so warm and comfortable, and he felt so happy inside that it felt like too much work to move. Cleaning up was something future him could deal with. Now, he just wanted to rest and savor the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutfic! I decided to do solo Mettaton because why not! And the first fic of this pseud, cuz I've decided to keep my SFW and NSFW separate. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that! I am super flustered hahaha


End file.
